Dream
by Fujiwara Miwa
Summary: Aku membencinya. Sangat membencinya. Aku benci mata hijau polosnya yang kelewat sama dengan Finnick. Aku tidak pernah membuat sebuah ikatan yang lebih rumit dari sekedar ikatan formalitas ibu-anak , dan entah kenapa Ia membuatnya begitu rumit sekarang. For FFC Challenge : Mother's Day 2012 - The Dark Side of a Mother. RnR please!


**Dream  
Untuk Infantrum challenge: _Mother's Day 2012: The Dark Side of a Mother_**

* * *

**ANNIE's POV **

Sampai sekarang aku tidak habis pikir.

Kenapa aku ada di sini? Kenapa aku masih hidup? Apa yang menghalangi kebebasanku untuk segera ke Atas Sana dan bertemu Finnick?

Kalau bisa, aku memilih mati.

Kadang—lebih tepatnya, sering—aku tiba-tiba membenci mata polos sewarna hijau laut yang menatap penuh harap atas perhatianku. Aku membenci caranya bicara, caranya berinteraksi dengan air laut dan pasir pantai yang kelewat sama dengan Finnick.

Aku membencinya, sangat membencinya. Dia penghalangku untuk bertemu Finnick.

Kenapa aku harus susah-susah membesarkannya sendirian? Kenapa aku harus melakukannya setiap hari—diiringi dengan sakit hati dan isakan yang muncul setiap malam?

Aku tahu aku salah. Aku memang memenuhi kewajibanku sebagai ibu dengan memberinya makan dan menyekolahkannya. Finnick pasti sedih sekali, atau bahkan marah padaku yang menelantarkan Finn (iya, namanya Finn, Finnick sendiri yang menyuruhnya memberi nama itu) secara … emosional. Malah, aku terkadang melampiaskan kekesalanku yang tidak bisa menahanmu lebih lama disampingku padanya.

Aku bukan ibu yang baik.

**XX**

**FINN's POV**

Masakan ibu selalu yang paling enak. Nyanyian ibu yang diam-diam kudengar juga yang paling merdu. Rambut bergelombang dan mata hijau laut ibu merupakan kombinasi wanita yang paling cantik yang pernah aku lihat.

Dan aku yakin, senyum ibu adalah senyum yang paling cantik.

Aku selalu menuruti semua nasihat ibu. Berusaha menjadi anak baik. Prestasiku disekolah tidak pernah buruk, aku selalu yang nomor satu. Semua teman-teman dan tetangga menyukaiku, mereka bilang aku anak baik dan sopan.

Tapi entah kenapa, ibu tidak pernah terlihat menyayangiku. Aku bahkan sangsi ibu menganggapku benar-benar buah hatinya.

Yang aku pikir, hubungan kami hanya dianggap ibu sebagai teman serumah. Bukan hubungan ibu dan anak seperti teman-temanku dengan orangtuanya.

Aku tidak minta Ibu mengantarjemputku ke sekolah setiap hari. Aku tidak minta ibu menyanyikan lagu untukku sebelum tidur setiap malam.

Aku hanya ingin sekali saja, ibu mengelus kepalaku, tersenyum sambil berkata, "Ibu bangga padamu, Finn, kau anak ibu yang paling ibu sayang."

Apa harapanku terlalu muluk muluk, Bu?

**XX**

**ANNIE's POV**

"Bu, ibu sama sekali tidak pernah menceritakanku tentang ayah. Besok, sekolah memberiku tugas, katanya aku disuruh mendeskripsikan ayah. Ibu bisa … membantuku mengerjakan tugas ini?" Malam ini, tiba-tiba anak itu masuk ke kamarku—menggangguku yang sedang memandangi foto pernikahanku dan Finnick dalam kegelapan.

"Kukira semua orang tak akan lupa pada ayahmu. Kaubisa tanya pada orang orang bagaimana ayahmu semasa hidupnya. Tidak pernahkah sedikitpun kau menanyakan hal itu pada mereka? Ayahmu pasti sedih sekali melihat anaknya tidak tahu—dan tidak mau tahu—apa apa tentang dirinya, seperti ini," sahutku tajam.

Oke, mungkin ini sedikit keterlaluan, tapi melihatnya mengungkit Finnick seperti ini membuatku tidak tahan.

Aku melihat ekspresi terluka dan setitik air mata di wajahnya, tapi aku tak peduli.

"Aku sudah membuatkanmu makan malam. Keluarlah, aku mau tidur," aku tidak tahan lagi. Melihatnya menangis cuma akan mengingatkanku pada tangisan Finnick saat aku dibawa pergi ke Capitol.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih bu. Tidur yang nyenyak, mimpi indah."

Aku tak bergeming, tetap mengacuhkannya. Cih, apakah dia tidak tau setiap malam aku nyaris selalu terbangun karena memimpikan Finnick dan segala kejamnya _Hunger Games_—bahkan ketika semua itu sudah berlalu?

"Oh iya, masakan ibu selalu yang paling enak. Aku sayang ibu," katanya sambil menutup pintu.

Suara kaki berlari menaiki tangga. Suara pintu terbanting menyusul setelahnya.

Aku tertegun.

**XX**

**FINN's POV**

Aku salah apa?

Adakah pertanyaanku atau perkataanku yang menyakiti hati ibu?

Kenapa hanya dengan melihatku sepertinya sudah membangkitkan kemarahan ibu?

Terlebih lagi—maaf, tapi kata-kata ibu 'Ayahmu pasti sedih sekali melihat anaknya tidak tahu—dan tidak mau tahu—apa-apa tentang dirinya, seperti ini' sungguh membuatku sakit hati dan ingin menangis. Maksudku, aku sudah menangis sekarang ini. Aku bukan tidak tahu apa-apa, aku juga bukan tidak mau tahu.

Aku tahu. Ayah adalah pria paling hebat, bahkan lebih hebat dari Paman Peeta dan Paman Gale.

Aku tahu, ayah dulunya 'dimanfaatkan' untuk kesenangan wanita-wanita Capitol. Ayah pasti menderita sekali. Dan hanya ibu yang bisa mengubahnya. Yang jelas, tidak mungkin ibu yang sekarang ini yang membuat ayah sampai nyaris gila saat tahu kalau ibu dibawa dan disiksa di Capitol.

Aku tahu, ayah mati demi menghalangi _mutt_ supaya Bibi Katniss bisa melanjutkan perjuangannya dan keputusan itu tepat, karena tanpa Bibi Katniss, mungkin sekarang aku sedang ada di arena memperjuangkan hak hidupku.

Aku tahu seperti apa muka ayah. Mereka bilang aku semacam duplikat dari ayah, mata hijau laut dan rambut tembagaku, seperti melihat cermin ketika aku melihat foto ayah yang ada di kamar ibu.

Aku tahu, ayah pasti akan sangat menyayangiku kalau ia ada disampingku saat ini—menjadi keluarga paling bahagia yang pernah ada. Tunggu, ia masih menyayangiku, terbukti dengan segala kemiripan yang ia turunkan padaku.

Aku tahu, ayah adalah pria yang sangat-sangat hebat, karena kehilangan ayah bisa membuat ibu menjadi seperti ini. Hidup hanya dengan separuh jiwanya. Karena kepergian ayah bahkan bisa membawa pergi senyum dan tawa ibu.

Hmm, sepertinya aku sudah tahu apa yang akan aku tulis untuk tugas ini.

**XX**

**ANNIE's POV**

Aku bangun sedikit terlalu siang hari ini. Ah, aku belum membuatkan anak kecil itu sarapan, tapi seingatku aku meninggalkan beberapa lembar roti di lemari kemarin. Biarkan saja, anak itu pasti bisa menemukannya sendiri.

Aku menyeret kakiku menuju dapur, membuatkan anak kecil itu makan siang untuknya sepulang sekolah nanti. Aku ingin menghabiskan siang hingga sore di pantai, entah kenapa.

Tiba tiba mataku tertuju pada piring berisi setangkup roti serta segelas susu yang ada di meja makan. Penasaran, kudekati piring itu—yang ternyata ada secarik kertas di bawah gelas susu itu.

"_Ibu, maafkan Finn ya sudah buat ibu marah kemarin. Ibu pasti capek, ini aku buatkan roti dan susu kalau kalau ibu lapar dan ingin sarapan._

_Oh iya, tugas mengarang ayah sudah selesai. Nanti hasilnya aku pasti tunjukkan pada ibu._

_Aku sayang ibu. Hati-hati di rumah ya bu._

_-Finn"_

Anak ini bodoh atau apa? Anak ini terlalu baik atau apa? Kurang jelaskah sinyal penolakanku padanya yang kutunjukkan pada enam tahun terakhir ini? Aku tidak pernah membuat sebuah ikatan yang lebih rumit dari sekedar ikatan formalitas ibu-anak, dan entah kenapa ia membuatnya begitu rumit sekarang.

Kukunyah setangkup roti ini entah kenapa, padahal aku tidak lapar sama sekali. Finnick, kamu pasti tidak akan memaafkanku yang menelantarkannya seperti ini. Kau tahu? Ia terlalu mirip denganmu. Itu membuatku sakit.

Aku hanya takut kehilangan 'kau' dua kali. Salahkah aku jika aku tidak mau terlalu terikat dengannya, hanya jika nantinya aku harus kehilangan dia lagi, sakitnya tidak akan sama seperti kehilanganmu?

**XX**

**FINN's POV**

Semua memuji karanganku tentang ayah. Mereka bilang semua orangtua pasti akan bangga memiliki anak yang mengasihi mereka sebegitu besar seperti aku.

Pernyataan itu membuatku sangsi. Benarkah itu, ibu? Karena sepertinya keberadaanku cuma membuat ibu sedih. Benarkah itu, ayah? Karena aku tidak bisa menjaga ibu dan membuat ibu bahagia seperti yang dilakukan ayah dulu.

Sampai di rumah dan tidak ada suara yang menyambutku, seperti biasa. Sepertinya ibu sedang pergi entah kemana.

Aku berjalan menuju meja makan, seperti biasa, makanan sudah tersedia. Oh, tidak biasa, ada secarik kertas dibawah sendok.

"_Terima kasih rotinya tadi pagi."_

Aku tersenyum—ingin menangis. Ah Finn, kenapa kau cengeng sekali?

Ibu, boleh aku tersenyum? Setidaknya, kata terima kasih pertama dari ibu terasa sangat-sangat membahagiakan.

Aku sayang ibu dan selalu sayang ibu.

**XX**

Hari menjelang sore dan ibu belum kembali. Aku memutuskan untuk membersihkan rumah. Kamar ibu sebagai tujuan pertama.

Kamar ibu tidak terlalu luas. Dinding dari kayu, dengan sentuhan warna hijau kesukaan ibu dimana mana. Ranjang berseprai hijau di tengah tengahnya. Meja rias di sudut kanan dan lemari pakaian di sudut kiri. Sederhana, tapi sangat ibu.

Ketika membersihkan meja rias ibu, aku menemukan sebuah amplop usang—kertas putihnya menguning. Disudut amplop tertulis _'Untuk Finn'._ Maaf aku lancang, tapi karena itu untukku, tidak salah kan kalau aku membukanya?

"_Hei Finn,_

_Kau hanya perlu tahu satu hal. Ayah sangat menyayangimu. Ayah sangat bangga padamu. Kauakan selalu jadi anak ayah yang paling hebat_—_tentunya karena ayahmu adalah pria yang paling hebat, setidaknya, di mata ibu._

_Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang, Finn? Ayah yakin kamu sudah tumbuh jadi anak yang hebat._

_Walaupun ayah tidak pernah ada di sampingmu._

_Ayah sudah bilang pada ibu waktu mengandungmu. Ketika kamu lahir, kau harus diberi nama Finn._

_Karena ayah ingin sosok ayah lahir kembali di dirimu. Mengulang hidup ayah dari awal. Melindungi Ibu sampai akhir, yang pasti tidak akan bisa ayah lakukan._

_Mengapa ayah menulis ini? Karena ayah yakin setelah ini ayah akan meninggalkan dunia ini. Tapi ayah tidak akan menyesal. Ayah cuma ingin dunia ini lebih baik sehingga kamu dan teman-teman satu generasimu tidak akan merasakan penderitaan seperti yang ayah dan ibu lalui._

_Kamu akan dikelilingi keluarga yang hebat. Bibi Katniss dan Paman Peeta. Paman Gale. Kakek Haymitch. Bibi Johanna. Oh jangan lupakan ibumu si wanita paling hebat, Annie Odair._

_Ayah selalu menyayangimu dan ibumu._

_Finn Odair, ayah titip ibu padamu ya?_

_Oh iya, ibumu suka sekali kerang, mungkin itu akan membantumu kalau kalau kau ingin memberikan sesuatu pada ibumu._

_-Finnick"_

**XX**

**ANNIE's POV**

Laut dengan air yang tampak tak berujung. Lambang kebebasan yang tak pernah bisa aku raih.

Ah matahari sudah sepenuhnya kembali ke peradaban. Aku harus pulang dan membuatkan Finn makan malam.

Tunggu. Sejak kapan aku mau menyebut namanya?

Sudahlah Annie. Kau cuma terlarut dengan euforia setangkup susu dan roti tadi pagi.

Aku berjalan ke rumah dan tidak biasanya, anak itu tidak ada dirumah. Ah mungkin dia sedang membeli sesuatu di alun-alun. Atau mungkin ke rumah tetangga.

Aku masuk ke kamar dan mendapati sebuah lembaran di meja riasku. Oh, tugas mengarang tentang ayah itu rupanya. Hmm, apa salahnya aku membacanya.

"_Namaku Finn. Aku ingin menceritakan sedikit tentang ayahku._

_Ayahku itu … orang paling hebat yang pernah ada. Karena dia bisa membuat ibu tersenyum, tidak seperti aku yang cuma bisa membuat ibu bersedih. Ayahku hebat, karena bahkan ketika dia sudah tak ada, dengan melihat fotonya saja, semua orang langsung mengingat jasa jasanya. Ayahku hebat, karena dengan mendengar namanya saja orang sudah tersenyum bangga._

_Aku ingin menjadi seperti ayah, karena bisa membuat ibu tersenyum. Ayah yang sudah tiada saja bisa membuat ibu tersenyum._

_Aku, yang masih berada disini, tidak ingin membuat ibu hanya tersenyum. Aku ingin membuat ibu tertawa."_

Setitik airmata turun.

Aku menyadari kebodohanku.

Kau tidak pernah benar benar meninggalkanku, dan meninggalkan duplikatmu disini. Kebodohan adalah menyia-nyiakanmu dua kali.

Belum terlambat untuk memulai lagi kan, Finnick?

**XX**

Hujan yang tiba-tiba turun dan anak itu masih belum kembali. Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan di pintu. Salah, lebih tepatnya gedoran.

"ANN, ANN, BUKA PINTUNYA CEPAT!" suara Ros tetanggaku yang tinggal di tepi pantai itu, terdengar panik. Buru-buru kubukakan pintu.

"Ada apa?"

"Finn … Suamiku baru saja menemukannya tenggelam di laut."

**XX**

**FINN's POV**

Gelap.

Sesak.

Aku tidak bisa bernapas.

Aku tidak terlalu mengingat apapun. Yang jelas aku hanya ingin membuatkan ibu kalung dengan liontin kerang dan yang aku tahu tiba tiba badai datang dan ombak besar menyeretku begitu saja.

Ibu, aku ingin membuat ibu bahagia satu kali saja.

**XX**

**ANNIE's POV**

Dan aku menemukannya, terbujur di meja makan. Bibir yang memucat. Rambut tembaga yang basah. Dan nafas yang memburu.

Dia masih hidup.

Tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung menghambur memeluknya. Meneriakkan namanya dengan panik, melepaskan sweater tebalku untuk membalut badan ringkih itu.

"FINN! BANGUN! Maafkan aku … maafkan aku … Kumohon, Finn! Bangunlah!"

Belum terdengar jawaban. Ayolah, Finn. Katamu kau sekuat ayahmu?

Dan aku menemukan tangannya menggenggam sesuatu.

Kerang?

Dia tenggelam hanya karena benda ini?

Tiba tiba matanya mengerjap sedikit demi sedikit. Dan tangisku pecah.

"Ibu … maaf aku menyusahkan ibu lagi … Aku ingin membuat Ibu tertawa … seperti disurat ayah, kata ayah, ibu suka kerang. Maaf, Finn cuma bisa menyusahkan ibu…" katanya lirih.

"Ssshhh, ibu yang membuatmu menderita selama ini Finn. Ibu sudah melanggar janji ibu pada ayah. Ibu sudah menelantarkanmu. Maafkan Ibu. Maafkan Ibu," kataku. Mengakui semua kebodohanku. Kesalahan fatalku yang nyaris membuatku kehilangan Finnick lagi.

Sebelum ia berkata lebih jauh menyalahkan sendiri, aku harus mengucapkannya. Sebelum aku membuat kebodohan lagi dan kata ini tak pernah terucapkan.

"Ibu sayang kamu. Ibu bangga padamu. Kamu, anak ibu dan ayah yang paling hebat."

**XX**

**FINN's POV**

Rasanya, seketika aku ditarik dari kegelapan.

Apa ini yang jatuh di pipiku? Air mata ibu? Ah, apakah aku bermimpi?

Apa ini yang melekat di tubuhku? _Sweater_ hijau kesayangan ibu? Ini pasti mimpi.

Dan sekarang aku ada di pelukan ibu? Nah, aku yakin ini pasti mimpi karena kenyataan tak pernah kelewat seindah ini.

"Ibu sayang kamu. Ibu bangga padamu. Kamu, anak ibu dan ayah yang paling hebat."

Aku tidak salah dengar?

Dan aku sadar ini bukan mimpi ketika ibu mengecup keningku singkat.

Kenyataan ini. Hal yang bahkan untuk memimpikannya pun, aku tak berani.

Terima kasih Ibu. Sungguh, itu kalimat yang paling indah yang pernah orang ucapkan padaku. Lebih indah dari segala pujian orang padaku. Lebih indah dari semua syair yang ada di buku-buku yang ada di sekolah.

Terlebih, ibu mengucapkannya dengan seukir senyum paling cantik (sesuai dengan perkiraanku kan, Bu?) yang ada di hidupku.

Ayah, aku akan berusaha menjaga ibu. Bukan menggantikan, karena aku tahu ayah tidak akan pernah terganti di hati ibu. Aku janji, senyum dan tawa tidak akan pernah lagi luntur dari wajahnya.

"Aku sayang ibu, dan akan selalu sayang ibu."

**XX**

"_...And the dreams that you dare to dream,  
really do come true."_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_**FIN**  
_

* * *

_FINALLY! DONE! Challenge pertamaku! u_u  
_

_Maaf yaaa kalau first page Hunger Games Indonesia FFN banyak namaku isinya :'  
_

_Semoga memenuhi persyaratan challenge, semoga genre Angst sama Hurt/Comfort nya masuk, dan ini si Finn (alias OC) bukan tokoh utama kok u_u  
_

_Terus..judulnya juga, rr nggak kepikiran yang lain sih.  
_

_____Mind to read and review? Thanks!_ :D


End file.
